Loves Bites
by Awesome one
Summary: AU. Vampire!Quinn. Vampire!Santana. Quinn comes into Lima looking to lay low until she can get revenge on the men who killed her parents. But when she goes to WMHS and gets one look at Rachel? Its love at first sight and plans begin to change. Faberry some Brittana


**Just bare with me here guys, the idea came to me and I along with anyone who happened to read this are going to find out if it's a good one but I'll only know by your feedback. That said, review me up boys and girls! **

**Ah disclaimer stuff yatta yatta don't own blah blah. (That was my disclaimer song!) **

"So school should be fun right? Today is the first day back after winter break which means…um…"

"That means that we get to go back to glee and you get to dance Brittney." Rachel mumbled unhappily around the pillow her face was currently smashed in. Rachel Berry was not, so to speak, a happy camper. Winter break had been absolutely marvelous since the only person Rachel had spoken to outside of school was Brittney. None of Rachel's tormentors had stumbled across her giving her a insult free three week stint of relaxation. Something long coming that the brunette diva was in sore need of but now, with school literally starting in a short hour, Rachel's life couldn't look more bleak.

Her nice, new clothes she had received from different relatives as gifts were about to receive their first slushy stain. The cute new wedges she had planned on wearing today would likely receive their first scuffs when people purposefully stomped on her toes. She was sure to be shoved into rows of lockers over, and over before lunch even rolled around. And if that wasn't the worst part in all this then knowing the verbal onslaught that awaited Rachel Berry was enough to make the girl want to cry. Every day was a day of hell that Rachel narrowly survived through by her sheer determination to rise above, chin held high, and her only friend Brittney S. Pierce a steady shoulder to lean on when needed.

Sure Rachel had other people labeled as 'friends' like Kurt and Mercedes but neither of them were really _there_ for Rachel like Brittney is and always has been. The Gossip Twins Kurtcedes (as Rachel and Brittney often referred to them as) usually were just kind to Rachel (and that was a rare occasion) when it benefited them. Otherwise they were haughty and even sometimes flat out venomous to her like everyone else in that damn school. Except Brittney.

The two had met when they were in their early years-8 maybe 10?-in a dance class that had just merged with another class from the other side of Lima. Brittney had been the star of the other class that had coupled with Rachel's class because the other classes teacher had injured her Achilles tendon during a complicated dance routine. Fate may have been finally giving Rachel a positive twist that day or, as Brittney would have it, they were just really lucky Mrs. Token had tried a triple pirouette only to land a little to forward on her toe. The poor woman's ankle buckled under her and she had hit to studio floor with a resounding thud. Under the sad circumstance though Rachel had been given a gift that Rachel would need once she grew into her middle school years. She would need a friend. And Brittney had been more than excited to fill the position.

That day Rachel had been standing in the corner after she had stretched and warmed up so that she could keep a trained eye on the new arrivals. She didn't trust them, not a single one of them and there had been a count of 15 new arrivals. Rachel Berry was the star of that particular class, everyone even the teacher-Mr. Davies-had known it. With the arrival of these new dancers that position was in the situation to be compromised. There was no way Rachel was going to let that happen without so much as a little fight. The one Rachel had it out in particular for was that rather-tall-for-her-age blonde on the floor grasping her ankles while she brought her nose to the floor. The little brunette had been fluttering about collecting information on her new rivals and thus far she had gathered that the blonde was the best dancer ever born. She was unprecedented in all different forms of the dance that the girl was capable of. That meant that blondie over there was a huge problem for Rachel. And Rachel being Rachel even then solved her problems like she always did; head on with her powers of a stubborn diva. Rachel had stomped over to Brittney hand on hips and demanded the girl give up her titles of 'best dancer' and sway behind Rachel like a good _backup_ dancer does. Brittney had blinked her cerulean eyes, utterly confused, only to smile brightly and tell Rachel she wasn't sure what she meant but she would _love _to dance with Rachel. At first Rachel thought Brittney had been making fun of her but after a few weeks Rachel had learned that not to be true as with every chance she could, Brittney made sure to swirl, twirl, and spin near, beside, and against Rachel. Eventually Rachel had outright laughed in merriment and waltzed all across the dance floor with a much taller though equally lean Brittney.

Now that they were both 17 they still took dance classes together, their original ballet class as well as a hip hop class Brittney had begged Rachel to take with her. The friends were practically inseparable. Everyone knew that and while Brittney was never bullied Rachel constantly was. Brittney wasn't anything special as far as high school standards went. She was on the track team, had been offered a place on the cheerleading squad by shied away from it after the coach had told her Rachel couldn't join with her, and was a member of the glee club that Rachel captained. Brittney wasn't even a good student as it was common knowledge that while the blond might be an absolute sweetheart Rachel either did Brittney's homework for her or let Brittney copy from her just so she could pass. Yet somehow Brittney alluded the bullying. If only Rachel could be as lucky. Rachel didn't envy Brittney though. Quite the contrary Rachel was grateful the blonde wasn't bullied like Rachel was, it meant Rachel didn't have to worry her friend on that front as well. Besides Brittney always helped Rachel clean up after a slushy attack or hug her fiercely after another volley of slurs was shot at her in passing. And Rachel was ever grateful.

Still laying here on her bed with her face buried in the silk pillowcase and with Brittney sitting against the headboard beside her, causally playing with Rachel's hair, Rachel still hated her life. She hated her life because she had to go back to school and couldn't relax with Brittney anymore. Back to the hell that is high school. Even with Brittney at her side Rachel was not looking forward to this.

"Don't you think you should get dressed Rach?" Rachel picked her head up, glanced down at her self in just a sleep shirt and her boy shorts then let out a long groan and dropped her face back in her pillow.

"No. I refuse. I boycott school and the stupid jocks and the stupid Cheerio's and all the stupid teachers!" Rachel's voice had the edge of a whiney child but she didn't care. She damn well had a right to be as whiney as she pleased.

Brittney pondered what her friend could have possibility meant by that as she continued to drag her fingers through Rachel's soft hair. After a bit the blonde thought she understood and, by her assumption, wrinkled her nose in misunderstanding, "So your gonna go to school dressed like that? Won't you get in trouble Rachey? I tried going to school in my underwear once and Principle Figgins made me go home. Remember?"

Rachel blushed deeply and sat up on her bed, hugging her middle while Brittney gave her a worried glance over, "No Brit I'll put clothes on."

Immediately Brittney's worry smoothed over and the girl smiled brightly, "Awesome! You can wear the pair of jeans Lord Tubbington got you for Jewish Christmas!"

Rachel smiled back even while shaking her head because damn it if Brittney wasn't the sweetest thing, "Hanukah Brit. And I don't think I'm going to wear those to school B, I don't want them to get ruined. Slushy doesn't wash out of denim very well."

Brittney's brows furrowed as she thought that over then finally nodded, "Okay. You should wear one of those short skirts that make your legs super hot then. Maybe Finn will look at you."

"Brit while I find it very sweet of you to think of getting me a boyfriend in Finn, I already told you. I don't like him, he likes me. I have no desire to date him a second time, he messed up with the first chance I gave him and now I'm over it. Besides I think I want to experiment with a-well just experiment with the same sex."

Brittney cocked her head to the side, doing what she usually had to do if Rachel spoke more than a sentence and filter it all until she came up with a main point that she could grasp, "So you want to have sex with a girl?"

The blood drained from Rachel's face and she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs choking instead of breathing. Brittney reached over to helpfully pat Rachel's back though it ended up just causing Rachel to choke harder. Finally Rachel got a hold of herself and took a large gulp of much needed air. She locked her wide eyes with Brittney and shook her head profusely.

"Not…necessarily. I am not yet prepared to loose my virginity if at all until I'm 25 and successful. I just want to try dating a girl. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh, okay," Brittney nodded her acquiesce, "But sex with a girl is fun." The last bit was just a fact that Brittney felt she was stating but it made Rachel blush all the same.

"As the case may be it will not be with this girl for a long while. Besides, it's not like any girl is going to want to date me anyway Brittney so the chances of me even kissing a girl is slim to none."

Brittney patted the top of Rachel's head out of sympathy, "I'd totally kiss you if you weren't like my sister."

To which Rachel beamed at, reaching up to grab the hand Brittney had been patting her with and hold it between Rachel's much smaller ones, "Thank you Brittney. The same goes for you."

Little did Rachel know that across town in the Lima Motel, fussing over herself in the vanity mirror, was a girl who would very much suite Rachel. Though she wouldn't know it until she arrived at school later that morning.

Quinn Fabray was not pleased. Her damn tie would not straighten out the way she wanted it to. The knot always looked lopsided no matter how many times she untied and retied the thing around her neck. The stiff color of her red button down shirt remained constantly folded up flat against her neck since Quinn insisted on getting the knot perfect. The red shirt was meant to accent the dark grey skinny jeans clinging to her finely toned legs and the tie matched the jeans. If Quinn could ever get the tie right then she would slip on the dark silk vest that matches the jeans and the tie. But Quinn, for the life of her, couldn't get it right and she had been at it for little over an hour.

"Need some help there?" Quinn glanced up at the mirror to see the reflection of her sister leaning against the door jam looking highly amused. The girls dark tresses fell over one shoulder to display the black v-neck under the black leather jacket shinning in the florescent lighting, her black jeans hugging her curves nicely. She had a thing for black. Lucky for her though she looked good in black but Quinn believed she would probably look good in a paper bag if it was on her. The girl was like a model, ethereal glow and all. Then again that could be the immortally working its magic. Quinn had it too. Same glow, same paleness, same bright eyes, and same enduring beauty.

Quinn huffed and, true to her stubborn nature, shook her head. She attempted tying it again with her audience but failed again. Which made her sister laugh.

"Shut up Santana it's not funny."

Santana merely chuckled again, shoved herself off the doorjamb and sidled into the room until she stood before Quinn, reaching up with pale fingers to pull the tie loose. It only took a couple seconds for Santana to have tied it and stepped aside so Quinn could admire herself. The knot was perfect. Of course.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What is this? Dress as lesbian as possible day Quinnie?" Santana mused as the Latina also looked Quinn over.

"I've told you before not to call me that. And I don't know what the hell is that suppose to mean, I'm just dressing for school." Quinn tapped on the tie, "Thanks for this too."

Santana waved it off and took a seat on the lumpy mattress they had shared last night. They hadn't wanted to resort to sharing a bed in a motel that's third star had been questionable at best but the sisters had been forced to, all things considered. When they had packed up their belongings at the mansion they used to live in with their parents the girls had packed a copious amount of cash to buy themselves a new home here in Lima, Ohio but on the boat ride to America they had been attacked by the very men they were running away from. Yes, they were running. Running like hell away from Rome where they had resided for many years living happily with their beautiful mother and father. Running because for reasons unknown to the sisters these men had broken into their beautiful home and staked their parents in their sleep. Running because that same night those men had tried staking the sisters as well but had failed, and when the sisters fled those men had burned their home and acres of land. Running because those men were still after them for reasons still unknown and if they wanted to survive, they needed to lay low and figure shit out as Santana had put it. Lima had seemed like a well enough place because it was small, unknown, and not really cared about. So that's where they had went but now they had no money to sustain themselves so they had a lot more problems to face than finding their parents murders and extracting revenge.

Quinn stuck her arms through her vest and after buttoning the four black buttons ran her palms over the silk fabric, reminiscing. The vest had been a part of one of her fathers tailored suits that Quinn had managed to snag before their grandiose home had collapsed in on itself. It was one of the very few things left of him and by wearing it Quinn hoped to draw from his strength to not only get through this day but bring him to justice. Ignoring the fact that it smelled strongly of him and she missed him more than she would ever let show. Though Santana, Quinn noticed when she took a seat on the bed beside her sister, was no better. Around her neck rested at least 5 different necklaces that had all belonged to their mother varying from a silver chain with a cross to the intricately braided platinum and hemp chain that from it dangled all different kinds of charms from different eras of time their mother had lived through. Like on their mother, the necklaces looked good on Santana contradicting with the girls olive toned skin. They both missed their parents and it would seem they were mourning them in the same way. Neither would admit it but even if the sisters fought constantly and threatened to kill one another on a regular basis, even going as far as to throw things at one another during their monthly screaming matches, they were a lot alike and through their likeness they loved one another.

"What are we gonna do San?" Quinn rested her elbows on her knees and propped her chin on her fists, keeping an eye on her sister through the mirror. Santana's neutral look twisted into one of a morose frown.

"I'm not sure. Get jobs I guess. Try to survive this whole high school thing without killing anybody. Maybe after a couple of months we can hit up one of Dad's off shore accounts he set up for us. Then we put all our effort into finding the bastards that did this and rip their fucking heads off."

Quinn nodded, "Okay. But that's not what I meant."

Santana gave her sister a peculiar look that was meant to urge Quinn into explaining herself.

"I meant what are we going to do about school lunch?"

"Oh. That. I already settled that." Quinn watched as Santana got up and crossed the room, grabbing her school bag and pulling two thermoses from it. She tossed one to Quinn who snatched it out of the air in the same second that she twisted the cap off. What was inside made her canine teeth throb almost painfully and her once hazel eyes transitioned into a coal black. Blood. The intoxicating aroma filled the room causing both girls to growl lowly in their throats though Quinn's was more of a keen seeing as she was starving. She hadn't actually fed in days. An entire week to be precise. With blood here this close Quinn's felt sick with need. Her throat was burning and her teeth were practically pulsing and she couldn't stop the growls and whines from spewing between her parted lips. Before she knew it Quinn was touching her lips to the brim of the tin thermos and tipping it back so the thick essence inside could dribble into Quinn's hungry mouth. But before even a drop could touch her tongue the blood was ripped from Quinn's hands and the cap was replaced, also ridding the room the sweet smell of blood.

Quinn growled dangerously at Santana, trying to snatch it back but the older sister merely place her hand against Quinn's stomach to hold her back.

"Quinn. No. You need to save this for lunch. I had a hell of a time stealing this from the hospital. It's not like I could go out and drain a human into this you know. You remember how Mom and Dad felt about us drinking from live humans."

Quinn's was animalistic when she made another mad grab for the thermos only to come up empty once again, "But I'm so _hungry_ Santana!"

Santana's eyes softened and she moved her hand up from Quinn's stomach to her shoulder in Santana's rare show of affection, "I know sis. Me too. But you have to be patient. And if anyone asks it's soup. Grandma's old recipe." Santana grinned a toothy grin, showcasing her pointed cat like canines that had elongated as if to prove to Quinn just how hungry Santana was as well. Quinn was sure her teeth were just as sharp now. They were still pulsing against her upper lip but it was less pronounced now, almost bearable, so Quinn nodded. She could wait if it meant that she would get to drink the life force in that canister.

"Great," Santana turned swiftly to shove to the two thermoses back in her bag and zip it up, "Put your shoes on so we can go. We don't want to miss our first day of school do we?"

Rachel Berry was nearly late to school on her first day back. Now she wasn't saying it was Brittney's fault, but it was. They had been making good time even after Brittney took her shower and dried her hair this morning (Brittney practically lived with the Berry's, she even had her own room there and vise versa Rachel had a room at the Pierce's house as well) but then on their way to school Brittney had pulled off to the Lima Bean going on the whim of getting coffee and donuts before school. Rachel nearly died from the stress it put her through. Being late to Rachel was being five minutes early, she liked being ten minutes earlier than that. Now they were due to arrive at the same time as everyone else and Rachel was freaking out. Though Brittney moved fast through the drive through and even got Rachel a vegan friendly vanilla hot chocolate. That had sated Rachel's freak out until they reached the parking lot.

Then it came back full force when Rachel spotted two football players standing in front of the entrance doors with two Big Gulps in both hands. Waiting for her.

"Oh god." Rachel's eyes welled up with tears and she glanced over at Brittney who was happily chewing on her glazed donut, oblivious to the firing brigade waiting for Rachel. Silently Rachel was chewing Brittney out, yelling at her for making her later than she normally arrived and telling her that _this_ was why she liked getting here before anyone else. Of course Rachel would never yell at Brittney like that out loud because sweet Brittney didn't realize and wouldn't understand what she had done to upset Rachel so much and it would lead to Brittney breaking into tears and most likely avoiding her the rest of the day out of guilt. And Rachel _really_ didn't want that.

"What?" Brittney murmured around her mouthful of food. Rachel pointed at her awaited demise with a shaky finger and when Brittney saw it, she sat up straighter in her seat with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is that….Finn?" Her head tilted again like it does when she was really confused about something.

Rachel had to look again to confirm that it was in fact Finn with the Big Gulp that literally had her name written on in it in sharpie and, "Puck too."

"Why would they slushy you Rachey? I thought they were your friends."

"So did I…" Rachel let out a sad sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and blindly reached across the console in search of Brittney's hand for comfort. The dancers hand securely formed around Rachel's smaller hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know that she was there for her. To convey all their years of friendship that no one else seemed to understand because they were all blind ignominiousness who couldn't look past the aesthetics of any form of a relationship. It was Brittney's only way of saying that she was Rachel's friend and no matter how many fake friends Rachel would get in this world, Brittney would always be real. And for that fact alone, Rachel squeezed back.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. I think we've managed to get slushy cleanup down to 15 minutes when I have your help and if we can manage that we might not be tardy to first period." Rachel smiled up at Brittney who had reached into the back seat to retrieve Rachel's Emergency Slushy Kit (E.S.K. for short) and her book bag.

Together they walked across the parking lot towards the double doors where Finn and Puck were waiting for her. Once they were halfway there Rachel made Brittney stay a few steps back just in case the slushy splashed; Brittney was wearing white after all and Rachel didn't want it to get stained because of her. From there Rachel bravely forced on alone, already bracing herself for the icy shock but Rachel hadn't quite reached them when her eyes caught sight of the single most beautiful woman Rachel had ever laid eyes on.

She was taller than Rachel but that hardly counted seeing as almost everyone was but even still the girl was a few inches taller than average though not as tall as Brit. She was slender in an athletic way, tight muscles clearly residing under the expensive looking clothes she was wearing. A few fantasies immediately began running through her usually Broadway filled mind of what it would be like to caresses those muscles with kisses from her lips. The lightly tousled blond hair resting atop her head set off her gorgeously pale face that Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of. Her stare wondered from the girls cupid bow mouth that, she'll admit, looked delectable to her crooked but still equally adorable nose that fit her face perfectly before finally resting and remaining locked on those breathtaking hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that seemed to swirl and churn with endless depths of emotions and memories older than even time itself. She was a dream. Rachel's dream. And Rachel fell instantly in love with her. Without even a coherent thought formed about the ridiculous notion about 'love at first sight' Rachel fell for this mystery girl and she fell _hard_.

Then the mystery girl glanced in Rachel's direction, their eyes locked, and like fission Rachel imploded.

Santana had not been thrilled about this whole school thing. Not even a little bit. Crammed into stuffy hallways that reeked of humans and even more, the blood the flowed through them then throw two starving vampires into the mix was not her idea of fun. In fact it was more along the lines of torture but if they were going to keep up the façade of two teenagers then they would need to apply themselves to school. Again. Because if you were to really get technical Santana had already went to school when she was a girl in 1789 during the time period in which America was just a baby of a country. Then again in the 60's just for the hell of it. Quinn hadn't participated then, she had gone to school in the 40's though. Apparently Quinn had taken quite a shinning to the baby doll dresses, red lip stick, and heals girls had to wear then. Still it had been some time since Santana had attended school and if her memory served right, and it always did, high school sucked.

Though things couldn't have changed to much since the 60's, is what Santana was thinking when she parked her Ducati alongside Quinn's in the same parking space. She pulled her helmet from her head and shook her ebony locks around until they had regained their curl.

"You ready?" Quinn asked from where she was taking off her riding jacket and stuffing it into the side bags on the bike. Santana huffed, readjusting the strap of her messenger bag with the oh so tempting life blood in it, and gripped the helmet in her hand tighter.

"Ready? Sure. Willing? No. Wanting? Fuck that." Just like that Santana's mood that had been somewhat okay this morning took a turn for bitchy, "You look like a dude."

Quinn, who was use to her sister after centuries of this kind of tude, looked down at herself with a chuckle, "But a hot dude."

"The fuck ever. Just hurry up. I want this day to end as quickly as fucking possible. We got shit to do." And with that Santana turned and stormed off in the direction of the school, her leather boots making thudding sounds with each footfall. Quinn, annoyingly so, caught up with her sister and, even more annoyingly so, looped her arm through the Latina's.

"Aweh, aren't you just chipper as fuck. Emphasis on the word fuck since you seem to have a favor for it this fine morning."

Santana growled and tried to throw Quinn's arm away but her sister was equally strong as her and didn't even budge.

Then Santana saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Rather, _someone_. There, across the parking lot hugging a bag to her chest and sipping a coffee, was an absolutely stunning human girl none of which Santana had ever seen the likes of in all her long, long years of living eternally. Her face was soft and sweet and her blue eyes were the brightest to be found but that barely contrasted against those pink, plush lips. Santana felt her mood growing until it was pleasant, thrumming with excitement even. Excitement to see this girl more, meet her, talk to her, hug her, hold her, kiss her, _love _her. Love those extremely long legs on full display thanks to the tiny pair of denim shorts she had on that the pockets poked out from under. As if she knew that wasn't enough to incapacitate Santana, she had worn a cut off shirt that showed her abs off quite nicely. Long blond hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves and a bright neon blue beanie sat on the top of her head, matching those gorgeous eyes. Now Santana had many woman in life seeing as they fell over their feet to be with her (thank you vampire charm). Straight, bi, gay it didn't matter they all wanted some Latin flavor and Santana was more than happy to comply. But even with all those woman not a single one had invoked this kind of feeling inside her non-beating heart. None of them had actually made Santana _want. _And good god did Santana want this girl. Wanted to love her, to be with her, to take her, wanted to have her by her side for the rest of eternity.

"She's _beautiful_." The sisters had whispered at the same time, thinking about two entirely different girls. Because at the exact moment Santana had spotted Brittney, Quinn had laid eyes on Rachel. Mostly, the same thoughts Santana had for Brittney had run through Quinn's head.

The sisters turned towards one another, glaring, because they thought that they were both talking about the same girl and being territorial as they are were not willing to give up the girls they had fallen for instantly.

"She's _mine_ San!"

Quinn hissed at the same time Santana had said, "Don't even _think_ about it Quinnie, or I will ends you!"

Quinn took an intimidating step towards her sister, grabbing the collar of her jacket and yanking it hard enough to rip a couple stitches. Santana growled at both having her jacket ripped and Quinn stepping up to her.

"That girl is going to be _mine_ Santana, I'm going to make her mine!"

Santana had never taken kindly to threats, she had always considered herself to be pretty damn fearsome and fucking dangerous. So when her little sister stood up to her like this, well, she just felt angry. More angry than she ever had in a long time but that just could be because she was threatening to take away the one thing Santana had ever really wanted in her whole life.

"_Fuck off_ Blondie! I'll fucking _kill_ you if you even try!" Santana growled out, shoving her sister back roughly.

The little shove hadn't deterred Quinn in the slightest and if a human was watching they would have seen Quinn on the ground, blinked, then seen Quinn at her sisters throat again, gripping her jacket once more.

"You don't even _like_ brunettes Santana! Why are you fighting me over this!?"

Just like that, the fire that had been burning in Santana died out to be replaced by utter confusion, "Wait, what?"

Quinn rolled her darkened eyes, gripping Santana's jacket tighter, "The brunette by the doors in that tight little skirt. The one we are fighting about!"

Santana wrinkled her nose, shoving Quinn away again and smoothed her jacket out before saying, "I wasn't talking about the brunette. I was talking about the blonde."

That caused Quinn to pause, the anger melted from her and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Blonde?"

"Yeah. Look." Santana pointed over to where the blonde had jogged to stand beside a much shorter brunette girl. They looked to be very deep in conversation, both of their faces tight with emotion and their hands flying in mad gestures as they spoke.

"Oh." Quinn pointed at the brunette Santana's blonde was speaking with, "I was talking about her."

"Oh." The sisters looked at one another, breaking into fits of laughter.

" We are stupid sometimes."

"Not me, just you."

"Bullshit!"

Warm, tan coffee spilled from the cup that had slipped from Brittney's grasp the moment she had locked eyes with the brunette standing across the parking lot. Pieces of Brittney finally clicked into place and everything inside of her made sense. Maybe she wasn't the smartest girl in the world but she knew what this feeling was. She knew that she wanted that girl across the way and not even in a sexy way. She just wanted her, _needed_ her. And it confused her more because Brittney didn't even know that girl over there. So Brittney did what she always did when something confused her. She ran to Rachel.

"Rachel!" Brittney reached her quickly seeing as Brittney was a great runner and Rachel wasn't even breathing let alone moving. In fact the girl didn't even blink until Brittney closed her hand around Rachel's elbow and jerked her (not very roughly but enough) to face her. Finally it looked like Rachel came back to life, blinking repeatedly and swallowing large gulps of air.

"Brit…" She breathed out.

"Rachel I think I just fell in love with a stranger."

The diva gasped, pressing her hand over mouth with wide eyes (always one for dramatics), "Oh my god, _me too_!"

"Is that possible?"

Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it as she thought it over but she looked far to distracted to form any kind of thought, "I don't know it must be. Because I swear it just happened. I feel like I need the color hazel now. I want everything to be hazel. Like my shoes, my clothes, my locker, my room, my music, my _life_!" Rachel heaved a dreamy sigh, clearly off in some hazel colored world. Brittney gave her a confused look. Sometimes Rachel said things that Brittney didn't understand at all and it happened quite a lot because Rachel was really smart but most times she could get the gist of it. This time though Brittney really didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Okay. But Rachel seriously, look." Brittney pointed over Rachel's shoulder at the approaching girl Brittney had saw that had made her feel all warm and fuzzy. There was a blond girl walking with her, both of them staring at Brittney and Rachel as they approached. When Rachel finally looked over to see the blond girl of her dreams was coming towards her she about feinted.

"Oh my god Brittney, that's _her_!" Rachel whispered, yanking on Brittney's shirt like a kid did to get their mothers attention. Brittney tilted her head.

"Who?"

"The one that I fell for!"

Brittney frowned. She frowned because the dark haired beauty Brittney had fallen for was walking towards her and the way Rachel was talking, her stranger she fell for might be the same girl and Brittney would cry if that was true. Brittney loved Rachel with all her heart-she was her best friend!-but if Rachel wanted the same girl as Brittney then there would be a fight. And Brit really didn't want to fight with Rachel. Ever.

"Which one?"

"The adorable blonde with hazel eyes."

"Oh. Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah."

"Why good?"

Both girls snapped their heads over to look at the blonde in question who had shuffled her foot to draw their attention though she only had eyes for Rachel. Rachel blushed to the very tips of her ears while Brittney locked eyes with the Latina beside the shuffling nervous blonde whom was staring with wide eyes at Rachel's blush.

"Hi." All four girls said at the same time, talking to different people then glancing at one enough when they realized they had all four of them had spoke.

"Well this is awkward." The Latina mumbled.

"I concur." Rachel nodded though she refused to even blink in case it made the other blonde disappear.

"I'm Brittney." Brittney said, directing it at her object of affection though she noticed the other blonde listening in as well.

"Quinn." Quinn extended her hand which Rachel took, shaking it.

"_Quinn._" Rachel did her dreamy sigh again, "Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Santana Lopez at your service beautiful." Santana reached over to take Brittney's hand in hers so that she could kiss the back of it. The dancer furrowed her brows at how cold her hand was, freezing really. Was the girl cold? Maybe they should go inside where it's warm. She didn't want her to freeze to death. She'd cry.

"Nice to meet you." They spoke at the same time once again. This time though, they all laughed.

"We've got to stop doing that." Quinn said in her husky, gravely voice that made Rachel's spine tingle.

"I agree." A male voice spoke from behind them. Fear seized Rachel up when she recognized it and connected it with a double dose of Big Gulp that had been waiting for her.

"Finn." Rachel sighed, turning to face both him and Noah who was staring with a raised eyebrow at Quinn and Santana. He was clearing thinking about how he was going to bone them. Rachel though, she was only thinking about how much it was going to suck to have four slushies dumped on her head before school even started.

"I'm sorry about this Rachel," Finn shuffled his feet, having the decency to look guilty, "but I don't make the slushy orders and these already had your names on them when we got here so you know… yeah. Sorry." And with that he dumped his cups over her head which was closely followed by Noah's two cups.

**Okay that's the end of chapter one. I think (hope really) that this will only be 3 chapters. So the plot will move fast. If you didn't already notice. Anywho, review review me up bros! And judging from your guys input I will continue this. **


End file.
